Man in the Temporal Mirror
by ThatDude15
Summary: This is probably my last OC story for a while. I'm beginning to work on a series. So enjoy the one story jive while you can. ;D


**Man in the Temporal Mirror**

**What would happen if you met your own original character? This story revolves around the most unlikeliest of events. Me meeting Damian Vincent Price(Original Soul Eater Character). Please review and most importantly, enjoy! XD**

I was walking home from the bus stop one warm fall afternoon. I walked up the steps to my door, unlocked it, and went inside. I casually tossed my keys, backpack, and hoodie aside. Then I was suddenly struck from behind and fell face-first to the carpet. My unseen assailant put me in a rear-naked choke. I could barely breath but I managed to flip him over my back. He quickly regained his stance, however, and gave me a swift knee to the face. I could feel a warm gush of blood flow from my nose. He quickly mounted me and started raining down punches. I put my guard up and absorbed most of his punches. I parried one of his blows and threw a powerful right. It hit him square in the jaw and I capitalized on the opening. I threw him off me and before he could stand I kicked him in the stomach. I picked him up and pinned him to the wall with all the force I could muster.

"Who are you!?" I yelled. Once I got a clear look at his face, I nearly fainted. I knew him, I knew that face!

"Who's asking!?" the strange yet familiar guy replied angrily.

"I live here asshole," I shouted, "now I'll ask you one more fucking time, WHO ARE YOU!?" The look on his face changed to a reluctant sort of compliance.

"My name is Damian Vincent Price," he said, "I'm a 1-Star Meister at Death Weapon Meister Academy or the DWMA." I couldn't believe my ears. This guy, whoever he really was, claimed to be my original Soul Eater character I created.

"If that's the case, who's Weapon partner?" I asked him.

"Her name is Natsumi Eloxochitl," he answered.

"Lex?" I answered questionably. He suddenly looked fierce.

"How the fuck do you know her name!?" he struggled to get loose, I wouldn't let him.

"Hey, remember whose house you're in," I said with matching ferocity, "now, what's her Weapon form?"

"She can transform into obsidian weaponry," he answered begrudgingly, "a club, a short-sword, and a knife." I couldn't help but believe him, he sounded sure of every word he said. I slowly lowered him down and backed away.

"Okay, this is fucking insane," I said.

"Why is that?" he asked. I looked at him with a grim look on my face.

"Because I created you," I told him. He seemed underwhelmed at my revelation.

"You're...you're sitting me, right?" Damian said skeptically. I was amazed at how lightly he was taking my news. "You expect me to believe you're God or something?"

"No, not God," I rebutted, "I mean, you're a character that I created." He looked at me in disbelief. "You come from the Soul Eater universe-"

"What does Soul have to do with this?" Damian cut across.

"Never mind that!" I shouted. " What I mean is that you're in a universe where the DWMA, Kishins, Witches and all that don't exist." Now Damian showed his surprise.

"Oh my God," Damian said, "that sounds...boring."

_Yeah, that's cause it is you lucky son of a bitch! _"So how did you get here?" I asked him.

"Well, Natsumi and I were on a mission to take the soul of Pol Pot," he began, "and we were fighting him on top of a skyscraper. He caught me off guard and tried to shoot me and I fell off the building. I threw Natsumi away so she was safe, I thought I was done for. Next thing I know, I'm in the middle of your living room." I took in all the details of his story and came up with a conclusion.

"Okay then," I said at last, "looks like you need another building to fall off." He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you serious?" Damian said.

"Yeah, just hear me out," I explained, "if you can fall off another building at the same time you fell off that highrise, maybe you'll get transported back to your own universe. I've seen it in a movie. Of course that was time-travel, not inter-dimensional transportation." Now he looked at me like I was full-blown insane.

"You're using an idea you saw in a _MOVIE!?"_ Damian said.

"Dude, you come from a world where people can turn into weapons and reap the souls of other people and you think _THIS_ is crazy?" I said sarcastically. He opened his mouth to speak but slowly shut it.

"Ugh, okay fine, how's this gonna work?" Damian asked in a tired tone.

"You're gonna have to jump off my house at the same time you fell off that building," I explained to him.

"Wait," he inquired, "if that's the case, shouldn't I jump off another skyscraper?"

"No," I said, "because if this is where you ended up as a result of the portal, this is where you need to depart from."

"Sound reasoning," Damian agreed, "I fell off the building around 8:30 at night, so I guess that's when I gotta go." We spent the next few hours cleaning our fight wounds and then talking about each of our exploits in our respective planes of existence. Damian told me it was only a matter of time before Soul and Maka start going out. About how Black Star being as much an idiot as I perceived him to be and poor Tsubaki always covering for him. About several of Kid's most hilarious asymmetrical break-downs. He was surprised at how I explained my universe only because it was so plain. But to both our dismay, 8 o'clock finally arrived and it was time for Damian to leave. He quickly scaled up the front of my house and got ready to jump. Normally you wouldn't want someone to jump off a building because they'd die, but I didn't want him to because I'd be losing a newfound friend to his home world. As 8:29 arrived, I thought of one final question.

"Hey Damian," I shouted up to him, "are you and Natsumi dating?"

"Uh," even from the roof I noticed him blush, "not really. I don't know how to approach her on it."

"Well, I didn't create you two to be single." I said with a smirk across my face.

"I'm just not sure if she likes me like that. I mean, I think she might, but I just don't know for sure," Damian said. For the first time he sounded unsure of himself. But I knew his partner was as love-struck by him as he was of her. Of course, I made them that way.

"If you love her, just tell her," I shouted. "I guarantee she feels the same way." I saw a confident smile cross his face.

"Thanks Marco," he said, "if I ever figure out how this wormhole thing works, I'll invite you over to hang out with us."

"I'd like that," I called up to him, "I'd like that very much." The time was upon us. As he stepped from the roof I couldn't help but turn away in the fear something had gone wrong. But all I felt was a powerful gust of air soar by me. I looked at the place he would've landed. He wasn't there but there was an imprint in the grass in the shape of his body, that gave me hope that he had made it back safely. I sighed and turned to walk back through my door. When I went inside, the house had a strange but noticeable emptiness to it. I, myself, felt a distant loneliness inside of me. But deeper I felt, no, I knew we would meet again. I walked up to my room and shut the door behind me. I spent the next few hours using all my skill to create the best looking drawing I'd ever made. It showed Damian and I looking at each other through a mirror, copying each other's smile. The song _Man in the Mirror _came to mind. I thought that was a good title for my newest and best artwork.

_Man in the Temporal Mirror._

**I felt especially connected to this story because, obviously enough, I'm directly a part of it. I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a review. Thanks! XD**


End file.
